vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Important Meetings
Title: Meet the Pres! Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, President William Morrow, Jason Briggs, Heather O'Leary, and Martin Grace Location: '''Visitor Mothership: Atlanta (Maine), New York City: (Hotel Rooftop) '''Synopsis: '''Julie, Mike, and Ham meet the President, to turn stuff over, and Julie decides to tease…. ''LOG BEGINS'' You feel the Mothership start its landing sequence. Ham Tyler glances up, "Crap, everyone better hold onto something… I think someone is landing us…" Juliet Parrish has found Ham, after spending the night talking, and just really truly -being- with Mike. She has a long day ahead of her. "Ham," she calls, reaching out to steady herself against the wall as they prepare to land. Ham Tyler glances over at Julie, "Yeah?" He himself is leaning against a wall, hoping whomever is flying this crate doesn't crash them into the Ground. Juliet Parrish chuckles. "You look nervous," she teases, though she doesn't relinquish her grip on the wall. "Still up for finding me a way to fly to NYC?" she wonders Ham Tyler shrugs, "I hate it when I ride in anything that moves, that I don't have control over… control issues, I know…" He shrugs again, "Gooder or Elizabeth, or O'Leary could fly you to New York in a Skyfighter…." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "Good…can you set that up for me?" she wonders, eyeing him. "I'll just pack when we get back to the ranch, shouldn't take me more than an hour…" Ham Tyler shrugs, "No need, we are over Maine… We can just drop you off at your parents when we head home. No need to go all the way back to the ranch." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card, "Buy whatever you need in New York…" Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Ham…I have perfectly good clothes back at the ranch. Like you said, anyways, it'll take all of 3 hours to fly there, right? Besides, there's a couple other things I have to check on when we get back." Ham Tyler shrugs, "That is at least 6 hours of sitting on your butt in one of those uncomfortable seats… No need. Besides, what good is a trip to New York if you don't go shopping, eh?" Julie's cell phone rings, habitually kept in her pocket no matter where she is..damn she has good range! "Hold on…" Juliet Parrish answers it, of course. "Hello?" Julie says. Ham Tyler glances at the phone, "Got a Nationwide plan, Doc?" He asks softly, but not so that it could be heard over the phone. Juliet Parrish blinks, arching an eyebrow. "Lieutenant?" she repeats, before sighing. "Things didn't work out, did they?" Juliet Parrish closes her eyes, winking at Ham and hoping he picked up on the 'Lieutenant' bit. "The Visitor is still missing." she explains to whomever it is she's talking to. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Lieutenant…." Throughout the ship, a very very soft *bump* can be felt. Ham Tyler says, "We down? Or is that just the first hint that things might be going bad?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "We're down. Welcome to northern Maine." Michael Donovan chuckles slightly. "I sure hope we aren't walking home from here." Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, nodding. "She's doing really well…and Somehow, with the eye it seems you're keeping on me, I think you know how things are going." Heather O'Leary says, "We have a few Skyfighters and Squad Ships to get back home, so I imagine we'll fly, Donovan." Juliet Parrish blinks, arching an eyebrow. "Nathan," she returns. "You don't have to do that…really, you pay me enough to start with. But don't worry, I'll bring something nice back for you." She chuckles, sounding surprisingly natural as she rolls her eyes at Ham. Throughout the ship, the lights dim slightly, and the sound of the engines tapers off to nothing. Jason Briggs says, "Heather, "Where are you at? I got lost in the ship"" Juliet Parrish shakes her head as she turns off the cell phone, and sighs. "What a pompous jackass," she mutters, slipping the phone back in her pocket. "Guess I don't need that card…he's deposited money in my bank account. Trying to keep tabs on me that way, I'm sure." Heather O'Leary says, "On the Bridge, Jason… But since we have landed, most of us will be returning home to California. I have a couple things to handle in New York, with Donovan and Dr. Parrish first though. Maybe with Elizabeth." Ham Tyler smirks, and shrugs, "Take it anyways… I'm fairly certain that you and Gooder can find something to spend it on in New York, after you finish visiting with the President, that is." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow. "The President?" Shit. Shit shit shit. she thinks to herself. This is not going to be easy. Ham Tyler nods, "With him trading us the Mothership for unlimited access to Military Bases and equipment… someone has to turn over the Control Codes to him and his staff… You and Gooder are the most diplomatic people we have… besides, I voted for the other guy, and I think he knows it." Jason Briggs says to Ham, "I wouldn't trust bates, give him the ship, but don't give him the codes till everything in the bargain has been upfront." Michael Donovan strides down the hallway at a fairly steady clip. He seems to have gone out of his way to keep himself busy the past few hours in a desperate attempt to think of anything -other- than the trip to New York, but finally, by way of the occasional visit to the Bridge and several unnecessary spot-checks of the hangar bays and ventilation systems, he finds himself back here. Ham Tyler glances at Briggs, "Bates ain't the president, boy…" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow as she looks to Briggs. Where the hell did he come from? "We're giving it to the President, not Bates." she points out. Jason Briggs says to Ham, "My bad, must have been that slip I took trying to get to you guys, I banged my head pretty bad" Heather O'Leary says, "Donovan, Doc Parrish, Want to meet me at Skyfighter 555? I can get us to New York, while the Skyfighters are offloaded, along with the Squadships we want to take home…" Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Need someone to look at it? Might have given yourself a concussion…" He rolls his eyes slightly wondering why one Marine is odder than the other, but than remembers, … duh, they are *both* Marines, and thus, insane. Jason Briggs glances at Ham evilly Ham Tyler just stares back at Jason. Heather O'Leary says, "Tyler, Change of Plans. Have Donovan fly you to New York… You and Dr. Parrish, I think I'll go back to the Ranch. We have a few LONG flights to get everything back to the Ranch…."" Jason Briggs says to Heather, "I will join you" Michael Donovan chimes in without much in the way of a customary exchange of pleasantries, "Looks like that's our cue to get going." Ham Tyler now really thinks Jason is insane, "O'Leary's not here…." Jason Briggs thinks he does need a doctor Juliet Parrish tries to smother a smile, by turning to face Donovan. "Think you're up to it? I have a few things to take care of after the meeting…" Like a quick visit to Jenny before other, less enjoyable plans. Ham Tyler sighs and curses under his breath, "Sounds like I am joining you on this… Damn Jarhead… changing plans at this late of a time…" Ham Tyler glances at Mike, "Up to flying us down to New York?" Juliet Parrish smiles over her shoulder at Ham. "I have some things to discuss with you and Mike on the flight anyways," she offers. Glancing back up to Mike, she winks. "So, did you bring your good suit for the presidential meeting?" she teases. Ham Tyler looks at his clothes, Black Jeans, Black T-shirt, and Black leather Jacket… looks Presidential to him… hell, it is his black tie clothes. Heather O'Leary says, "Anyone wanting a ride back to the Ranch, Squad Ship 189 and 567 are leaving in a few minutes." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Ok" Jason Briggs moves to the Outer Corridor Ring . Jason Briggs has left. Michael Donovan smirks at the remark, and shrugs, wearing the usual affair of plaid and denim. "This -is- my good suit," he answers, almost sounding serious. Juliet Parrish laughs at the response she gets, shaking her head. "Let's go." she encourages them both with a wave. Martin Grace hefts Lucille, and a couple of boxes, as he walks. Rar. Big strong guy moves clunkily through the corridors. Ham Tyler chuckles and heads to the Hangar, "Make sure we leave all the weapons on the Skyfighter… Hate for Secret Service to try and kill us for forgetting to disarm." Michael Donovan takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #555. Juliet Parrish settles in for a hopefully short flight. Michael Donovan drops himself into the pilot's seat. "Anyone in the mood for a couple barrel rolls between here and the Big Apple?" he asks with something of a grin as his fingers dance over the the preflight controls. Ham Tyler says softly, after sitting at the rear gunners console, "Do it, and I'll just have to shoot you, after we land…" Juliet Parrish smirks at Mike's back, before she sighs. The doc, preoccupied the last few days, is quiet for a time, and then, rather abruptly, "I think I should go back…call Bates on his bluff, once we're done in New York." Ham Tyler takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #555-Rear Turret. Ham Tyler glances back at Julie, "What if he decides it is not a bluff? You know him, he plays to win, and rarely bluffs…" Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly, leaning her head back int he seat. "What other choice is there, Ham? I stay in New York and am no good to anyone. I hide out at the ranch. Or I call Bates' bluff. Yeah, he plays to win…but right now he thinks he's playing to win me." Michael Donovan pulls back on the control stick, his teeth gritted somewhat visible, "Then we play the game better than he does," he answers with the simple 'good-always-triumphs-over-evil' sort of mindset that earned him the nickname Ham hung on him. The Visitor Skyfighter #555 undocks from the Atlanta Mothership. Ham Tyler nods, "I suppose there is that… Your choice Doc…. Just remember to carry that tracker I gave you… Use it if you think he is going to turn you over to Diana… OK?" Juliet Parrish smiles softly, nodding to Ham. "As long as all of you promise not to do anything stupid if I am, like…attack a ship to get me back." Ham Tyler shrugs, "I promise we won't do anything stupid… But Gooder, Elizabeth, O'Leary and I decide what is stupid. That is part of our job, yours too…" Michael Donovan tilts the craft at sharp enough an angle to -just- annoy Ham. "Don't worry. Our stupid plans tend to be a little more creative than that," he assures the woman he loves. Juliet Parrish smirks at both of them. "If I say I don't want you risking your lives for me, I expect my wishes to be listened to." she points out, gripping the edge of her seat and gritting out, "-Mike-". Ham Tyler is too busy arguing with Julie, to notice the tilting. "Julie, Gooder made me get you off that thing once, against my better judgment, and he was right. You are the Leader of this Resistance Cell, and no group can function without its leader, no matter how good your Lieutenants are. IF there is a chance of getting you back, we will." Juliet Parrish blinks, arching an eyebrow. "See, and I'd argue -you-, or -Mike- were more the leader than I was. I'm hardly there, let alone plotting and planning." Ham Tyler looks at Gooder, "Want to explain the difference between being a plotter, and a 'Leader'? Or should I?" Michael Donovan straightens things out promptly as he continues the flight. "You're the one that got this whole thing started, Julie. Ham and I might have brought a couple good ideas and a little bit of experience to the group, but they gathered around -you-." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, stubbornly, though she does smile. "You both don't give yourself enough credit. They'd rally around you, just like they first did around me. You are the faces the recognize now…yeah, I may have started the group, but things change." She chuckles. "And that's okay with me." Ham Tyler says softly, "They might rally around Gooder, if I wasn't here…" He sighs, "Most of them polarize between us, and the group would splinter." Juliet Parrish smiles at the pair, reaching out for Mike's hand before shrugging. "I still say you both give me too much credit." Michael Donovan takes a deep breath, the residual wheeze from that lucky shot during San Diego almost completely gone now. "Well not taking what credit we're due is a trend all three of us seem to have. Even though things -do- change, that doesn't make you any less critical a part of the operation here." Ham Tyler nods, "Anyways, back to the original topic… If you think Bates is going to turn you over to Diana, get warning to us, somehow… Use the Tracking Device I gave you, figure something else out… just do it. We have to know, so we can figure out what to do." Juliet Parrish inclines her head, tightening her grip on Mike's hand as she regards Ham. "As long as you make sure not to be idiots when you figure it out, alright. That's fair." she agrees, glancing away from them both then. "I suppose we shouldn't keep the president waiting…" Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "Idiots? Us?" He looks at Gooder, "All right, I see your point about Gooder… but hey, it's me… I'm never an idiot." He winks at Julie, and than says "Gooder, I think the lady wants you to put your foot into it." Michael Donovan grins broadly at that, letting the 'idiot' remark remain unchallenged for the moment. "Hang onto your shorts, then," he replies as he guns the throttle. Ham Tyler says simply to Mike, "Set down on the Hotel next to the UN Building… that is where the President is staying…" Michael Donovan nods and angles the craft appropriately for said descent. Juliet Parrish just waits quietly. Whoo. Ham Tyler sighs softly, and than asks, "How did I get wrangled into this again?" "I think you wrangled me into it," Julie points out with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry…you can hide in the background, coward," she teases, winking. Ham Tyler smirks, "I hate politicians…." Michael Donovan shrugs helplessly, "Sure isn't your charm and winning personality. If I had a guess, it's that you're better-connected with the WLF than Julie and I are. Might make 'em a little less twitchy… or knowing you, maybe a little -more- twitchy." "Especially given my public persona as it stands now." Julie seems rather relaxed, surprisingly. "Come on, let's get this over with." Ham Tyler nods, "The President likely knows you are on our side, not Bates'…." He waits for the Skyfighter to land, so he can disarm… might be like disarming China, or the old Soviet Union, but he likes to be well prepared. Michael Donovan touches down the craft with a sort of ease and finesse that comes with having had to practice at it quite a bit. Juliet Parrish had left her own weapons, with the exception of a single sidearm, to be taken back by Heather and Liz, so she's a lot easier. Standing once the craft is down, she moves to the door Ham Tyler stands up, and starts putting his weapons on the seat he was sitting in. Two Pistols, a Laser Sidearm, his Mini-Uzi, a knife, some brass knuckles, and a Taser. Michael Donovan sets aside his pistols on the pilot's chair, one laser, one conventional and moves to join the others. Ham Tyler steps down from the hatch, shaking his head slightly, "New York… I hate this town." Is there something Ham actually LIKES? William Morrow steps from the Hotel Elevator, and walks up to the Resistance folks, and looks at them for a long minute, "Welcome to New York. Glad to see everyone made it here in one piece…" Michael Donovan stands up a little straighter, perhaps wishing he'd had his plaid shirt and jeans pressed before he left the ship. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Mr. President…." He pauses, "Let me introduce Dr. Juliet Parrish, leader of the Los Angeles Resistance, and Michael Donovan… He helps her." Juliet Parrish personally couldn't care less what she's wearing, though a little black number, or her knockout red would be great. As it is, though, when the President greets them, and Ham introduces her, she extends her hand, "Mr. President," she greets William Morrow takes the hand Juliet offers, and kisses it. He's a Southern man, really into the old ways, chivalry being not quite dead, in his eyes. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Parrish." His eyes twinkle at her, and he than stands up straight, "I imagine you would like to get home… so why don't we make this quick? It is a long flight back to California…" Ham Tyler sighs in relief, glad to have this over as soon as possible…. Michael Donovan stands about one step behind and just to the right of Julie, being the 'designated helper' as Ham had informed the Commander-In-Chief. "Mr. President," he echoes out of common courtesy due the man and his position. Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, her hand pulling back to her side after the kiss. "We wouldn't want to take up any more of your own valuable time, Mr. President, than necessary." she assures him. William Morrow nods, "Well, I doubt anything else on my schedule is as attractive as you, Miss Parish… but than, getting my hands on a Mothership also tend to make for good evenings. I have something for you…" He hands Julie a leather-bound folder, and in it, is the letter declaring his orders of assistance of any nature to the bearer of the Letter. Juliet Parrish laughs softly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She must do that on command, she does it with Bates too. "You flatter me, Mr. President," she points out, though she gladly reaches out to accept the leather-bound folder. "Though, if I may be so blunt, sir, it is nice to finally have you on board and willing to work with us." Ham Tyler rolls his eyes, looking at Mike. William Morrow nods slightly, "Well, the last time, I was aboard the New York Mothership too often to do anything to help. Lately, I have had to worry about things, like the raid that freed the Mothership you captured." Juliet Parrish shrugs slightly, nodding. "And just think about the help you could have had in those situations, the help you'll now have in the future." Juliet isn't going to back down and be all differential, oh no. "As I said, Mr. President, though honestly, it was too long in coming, your support is welcome, and will be returned to you two-fold. The Resistance may not be as well armed, or trained, as your branches of military, but trust me when I tell you those who fight as a part of it have more heart than you can imagine." Michael Donovan shoots a glance back at Tyler. He's been behind the camera for more than one governmental affair, the price a journalist with a talent for getting great footage pays while sitting things out between wars. As such, he has a little more patience for the formalities involved in politics than Tyler does. Ham Tyler clears his throat slightly, "That is what I meant about being a Leader, Doc…" William Morrow chuckles softly, "Point, set, and Match, Miss Parrish." He hands over the leather folder, and than asks, "Is there anything I need to know about the Mothership? I assume you offloaded a lot of Technology and such, but the understanding was that we would get the Mothership, weapons and Engines intact… I assume they are?" Michael Donovan can't help but manage a smile at that. "Not a scratch on 'em," he replies assuredly. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow at Morrow, not even glancing at Ham. Okay, not more than to show him a 'not now' look. "Not even five minutes into a new relationship and you're questioning whether we'd keep our word." She tsks softly, and winks, smiling to soften the 'blow'. "I'd hope you aren't so distrustful in all your working relationships, Mr. President." She nods slightly, as Mike pipes up. "But yes, as Mike says…not a scratch on 'em." Ham Tyler smirks, but remains quiet for now, hoping to get this over fast. William Morrow shrugs, "When one deals with politicians for so long, one learns that promises made, or agreements struck, do not always last longer than the breath needed to speak them. I was not trying to question your… honor. Just an old habit, that is hard to break. Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, nodding. "Mr. President, there are two things you need to know about those in the Resistance." she offers, tucking the folder under her arm. "One, we may appear rough and unpolished, but genuinely caring for all those we work with, and the teasing that goes along with that, is always to be expected. And two," She glances to Mike, shrugging lightly. "We always keep our word." William Morrow sighs, "I did not mean to offend you, Miss Parrish…." He shrugs, "I have not had this problem with Forsythe of Stewart of the New York Resistance, but that is likely because I have worked with them closely for the last 18 months…" He shrugs, "I apologize for questioning your honesty." He looks like Ham now, like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Michael Donovan returns the shrug. "We're working towards a common goal here. Not really much to be gained by taking advantage of the other 'white hats' if there's to be any hope of us getting rid of our extraterrestrial house guests." Juliet Parrish chuckles, shaking her head. "You're missing the point, Mr. President." She exhibits a genuine warmth, looking to Ham, and Mike, for help. She's just trying to tease the guy, is he that uptight? "I didn't mean to discomfort you with my teasing, Sir. Perhaps it's best if we go on our way…" Ham Tyler nods slightly. He'd happily agree to fight on another Mothership, just to get out of range of the man that technically, somewhere along the chain of command, is his boss. William Morrow nods slightly, "All that remains is a copy of the access codes, so we can restart the Mothership reactors…." Juliet Parrish inclines her head, allowing Mike, or Ham, (she isn't sure who has them) do the honors. Ham Tyler pulls out a piece of paper, and hands it to the President, "Here Sir. They are all there." Juliet Parrish steps back, smiling softly. "Mr. President?" she wonders, tilting her head to the side. "Can you do me one small favor before we go?" William Morrow takes the list, and nods slightly, "Thank you Mr. Tyler." He glances at Julie, "What is that, Miss Parrish?" Michael Donovan gives Julie a somewhat quizzical look, not sure precisely what she's meaning to ask of the President. Juliet Parrish winks at the man she is sure she so recently offended. "Smile," she encourages, warmly. Ham Tyler smirks, that is like asking him to smile. William Morrow arches an eyebrow, he watched Star Trek and wanted to be like Spock too… "Smile?" He chuckles, and does, indeed smile, "It goes something like this, right?" Juliet Parrish laughs softly, her own smile widening as her eyes sparkle. Ha, she succeeded. "Something like that…work on it. There will be a pop quiz the next time we meet." Ham Tyler mutters, "May that day happen *after* we kill off the Visitors…." Michael Donovan grins as though showing the Prez how it's done. "It might just, Ham," he mumbles back. "It might just." William Morrow nods slightly, "I'll remember that, Dr. Parrish." He pointedly ignores the antics of Tyler and Donovan, already having been briefed by Forsythe about the dastardly duo. "If you have nothing else, I should let you go. I have ordered the Air Force to keep an eye on your Skyfighter, so that you are not ambushed anywhere between here and the Northern Border of California. Juliet Parrish inclines her head yet again at the gesture from the President. "Thank you, sir…if you ever need anything, give us a call. We'd be glad to help." William Morrow nods slightly, "Have a safe, and uneventful flight, Gentlemen, Miss Parrish." Gentlemen… well, Donovan maybe. Ham Tyler turns for the Skyfighter, taking the President's words as a dismissal. ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG